


Like Father Like Daughter

by NubbyWeebis



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubbyWeebis/pseuds/NubbyWeebis
Summary: Hetty, Henry's daughter, gets adopted by Joey Drew after Linda, her mother, died. Hetty enters the studio, oblivious to her connection to it.





	Like Father Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we introduce Henry's daughter.

"Tell me another one uncle Joey!" Exclaimed the little girl.  
"That will be for another time, my sweet." Joey chuckled to himself.  
"Aww.."  
Hetty pouted cutely as Joey walked to the kitchen to get himself another cup of coffee.  
"Oh!" Joey exclaimed. "I almost forgot to go buy more milk."  
Joey looked at the girl and smiled. "Do you think you could watch the house for me while I am gone?"  
She looked up, "Yes, uncle Joey..."  
She was still slightly upset that Joey didn't have another story to tell about her father, but she didn't want to push Joey's buttons.

She glances at the drawing her father made, but quickly glances away.  
"That's a good girl." Joey smiled.

"I will be off! Be good now!"  
The door locks and the room grows quiet.  
The little girl sighs and hops off the chair.  
Hetty looks up at her father's drawing wistfully. A drawing of Bendy, Boris and Alice.  
"Papa... where did you go?" She whispers.  
"Mama is gone and..." She chokes on her words and begins to fidget with her hands.  
"I miss you."

"If there really is a god out there like Joey says...Could you please tell me where he is?"  
A thud comes from the door next to the kitchen.  
Whispers grow louder as she approaches the door cautiously.  
"H-hello? Is someone in there?"  
She reaches for the doorknob, but is too short to even touch it.  
Eventually, she grabs a stool and tries to open the door, but it is locked. Hetty peeks through the door's key hole.  
It looks like a hallway with what looks like a running projector in the back, along with a couple of drawing desks and posters.

After gazing through the keyhole for a while, something behind her clatters.  
She spins around a little too quickly and falls off the stool and lands on the floor.  
Rubbing her head, she looks around the room, wondering what made the noise.

But nothing in the room changed.

The girl stands up and dusts her skirt off.

Something clatters again. This time she clearly saw what it was.

She slowly approaches her father's drawing.  
"U-uncle Joey? It's not April Fools anymore!"  
She looked around the room, waiting for a response. It was quiet.

She begins to make a staircase made of stools and chairs and climbs up.  
She unhooks the framed drawing and inspects it.

The toons that were once on the drawing were now gone.  
Hetty rubs her eyes, making sure she was actually seeing what she was seeing.  
Her father's message and signature on the drawing changed.  
"Child. Child, listen to me. We haven't got much time."  
In a blink, the message changed.  
"The story Joey told you is happening. Its _been _happening over, and over."__  
"Finding your father is the only way to escape Joey's grasp."  
"What do you mean?" Hetty asked. "Joey said papa died."  
"But you don't believe him, do you not?"  
"That doesn't mean he isn't bad! I'm pretty sure he is doing his best taking care of me! He's my uncle!"  
"Uncles aren't supposed to _hurt _you Hetty."__  
Hetty stood in silence.  
In a blink, the drawing returned to normal, and the sound of someone unlocking the door causes Hetty to jump where she stood.  
"I'm home! I hope you were goo-" Joey stops and stares at the girl who was holding the drawing her father created.  
Joey storms towards Hetty and snatches the picture out of her hand and looks at it.  
"I-it fell off the hook! I was just going to put it back! I swear!" The girl was awfully afraid of Joey. He forbid her from touching any paper or pen, and didn't allow her to see any art work other than the ones hanging on the walls and on his desk, and even then, he wouldn't let her touch them. Joey didn't want this girl to have the talent Henry had, and is very strict about it. Anytime Hetty even _touched _a writing utensil of any kind, she would get beaten with his cane, and would be locked in her room for the rest of the day. Of course, this meant the girl had no proper education, and was practically home schooled by Joey.__  
"You know the rules of this house hold. Correct?" Joey glared at the little girl.  
"Yes, but-"  
"Go to your room. You are grounded. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to get started on this and I hope you all enjoyed! :D


End file.
